Torrin
by BugzAroc
Summary: Or was this just a game their guy played often, so often that his wife could pick out the poor girl each time, ignoring her own pain. She was probably too attached to her lavish lifestyle that a few indiscretions could be allowed in exchange...John/OC


**Title: **Torrin**  
**

**Rating: **PG-13**  
**

**Summary: **Or was this just a game their guy played often, so often that his wife could pick out the poor girl each time, ignoring her own pain. She was probably too attached to her lavish lifestyle that a few indiscretions could be allowed in exchange.

**Warnings: **None**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant. Seriously people, this is _**FICTION**_.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Okay so this is not my usual. Please don't strangle me but there is no slash in this one plus it's a little anti-John, which if your a fan of my writing you know that's a major deal. MAJOR! Just a stray thought from a friends recent disaster of a marriage. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

Torrin couldn't believe her eyes.

Actually it was more like, she _refused_ to believe her eyes, but as she continued to watch the couple, there was no denying what was written in plain sight.

The tears were already building, giving her hazel orbs that glassy effect, but she refused to let them fall, not yet, not in public.

Since a couple of months had passed since Torrin had seen her lover, she thought that a surprise would be nice. His address wasn't that hard to come across, she went through his wallet while he was sleeping one night. _Wonder how she never came across anything else. _Then the flight into Boston was even less of a hassle.

A quick stop at the market then she would be on her way...well, not anymore.

The street market was pretty busy so it wasn't that hard to hide herself out of their sight. She pulled her hair up in a bun then covered the damning red curls with her forgotten sun hat. Situating herself by the side of a peach stand, she pretended to pick through the fruit but kept the couple in her peripheral.

As a petite brunette held a little boy around five, Torrin watched as the man she called her lover, her soul mate, her everything, she watched him lean over and place a kiss on the brunette's lips before taking the boy in his own arms. He fawned over the little man, tickling him till he laughing so hard, his cry of "_**daddy, stop**_" was slightly higher pitched than was normal for a boy his age.

As if that wasn't enough of a slap to the face, when the little lady lifted her hand to swipe a few stray strands of hair away from her face, the diamond displayed on her left hand made Torrin gasp, almost making her forget how to breath altogether.

She took a deep breath, composing herself before turning around, completely ignoring her inner voice that was screaming for her to get out of there. Openly staring, Torrin slowly started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Why he never wanted her to come to his hometown, why in two years she had never met his parents, why he sometimes took calls in private and most importantly, why she always felt like a secret.

She _was_ the other women, his side piece. Nothing special and not anything that was supposed to be permanent. Just someone to warm his bed when they ventured through the state of California. If it wasn't for the fact that his face graced just about everything pertaining to the WWE, Torrin might have questioned his occupation.

She'd been spun a golden web of lies. All the "_I love you's"_ meant nothing, including the one's said in the heat of passion. Hell, especially those.

All the plans they were making for a future were for not. Just conversations to keep her happy and off his case. Nothing and everything made sense now.

She was the only one. The only one in love, the only one who cared, and apparently the only one who didn't know they were playing a game. Playing house.

It was a losing battle when it came to the tears as a few slipped down her flushed cheeks. Maybe from anger or embarrassment, but mostly likely a mixture of both.

Torrin closed her eyes, shaking her head. Young, naive and stupid. She should have known better than to think a man of his status would be interested in her for anything other than a little comfort away from home.

"Ma'am, Are you okay?"

The genuine concern in the man's voice was, for some reason, the last straw for her already fragile heart. Faking a smile and ignoring the sound of her heart breaking, Torrin turned towards the stranger.

"Yeah, just..just hormones." She rubbed the small bulge of her belly just in case he didn't understand.

The man hesitated for a second before nodding. He returned to his place behind the peach stand but stole a glance in the direction Torrin had been looking earlier as he walked. His olive green eyes darkening just a shade like he understood a hell of a lot more about the situation than she hoped.

So as not to draw any more unwanted attention to herself, Torrin wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her cardigan. Grabbing up her basket she turned back around and actually picked out a few peaches.

When she reached for her purse, the blond shook his head, offering her a friendly smile.

"Your good."

She took his generosity for what it was, giving him a grateful smile in return.

Mentally preparing herself, Torrin turned back towards the crowd. It had thickened a bit but not too much. Her cheating lover and his son were no where in sight but his_ wife _was still standing there. Looking dead at Torrin.

The woman's face was emotionally blank but still somehow her jaw was set in a hard line. Like she was daring Torrin to say something but how the hell she knew whatever she knew, Torrin couldn't figure. Had she been that obvious? Or was this just a game their guy played often, so often that his wife could pick out the poor girl each time, ignoring her own pain. She was probably too attached to her lavish lifestyle that a few indiscretions could be allowed in exchange.

Wiping away a few stray tears, Torrin sent a shy smile the other lady's way before continuing on down the street. She wouldn't make a big commotion, nope, she would from this point on listen to her mother's words of wisdom.

Yes, she'd been burned in one of the worst ways possible but she wouldn't dwell on it. She couldn't afford to.


End file.
